Devices for releasably mounting a camera on a tripod are known in the prior art. The types that I know of are represented in FIGS. A and B.
The device in FIG. A includes a camera dovetail 100 and a tripod mounting clamp 101. The clamp 101 includes a movable jaw 102 which is closed and opened by a clamp screw 103 to engage and release the camera dovetail. This device requires turning of the clamp screw 103 and is not a quick acting or quick release device.
The device in FIG. B includes a mounting clamp 201 with a movable jaw 202 which is closed and opened by a cam or eccentric 203, rotatable on its vertical axis, actuated by a lever arm 204. This device is relatively quick acting, but requires two hands (or preferably three) to hold the camera, to hold the tripod, and to rotate the lever arm.
It is an object of this invention to provide a camera mounting mechanism which is quick acting, operable by one hand, and substantially less bulky than prior art devices.